What a Tease
by Fear-The-Spork
Summary: Juliet finds out that there are consequences for teasing Shawn... Smut of course, what else would I write?


The air in the club was humid and sticky, somewhere between a frat house party and the rain forest combined. The kind of sultry atmosphere that made you sweat and gasp for breath, all the while continuing to dance and grind in the middle of the mass of bodies around you. Writhing humans littered the dance floor, cramped like sardines but loving every minute of it, the pounding beat from the Dee-jay providing the perfect environment for sexual tension and lust. It was everywhere you looked. Be it in the corner with the couple who were 'just friends' and trying not to give in, to the couples on the floor rubbing against each other trying in the most subtle way to relieve some of the pressure. Then, you got the few brave pairs, hands roaming and rough; forcing each other against walls and into corners, their mouths fused together and their bodies moulded together.

In the corner, furthest away from the pounding primal beat, four people watched the comings and goings of the club with unusual interest. One a genius, masquerading as an idiot with his eyes on the young and only woman of the group. His clothes were subtly sexy, his green button down shirt unbuttoned at the collar and his jeans tight in all the right places.

The young woman he was staring at was trying her best not to notice, although she would occassionally glance up from her observations to hold his stare for a few seconds. Her blond hair was down, the low lighting in the club making it shine. Her eyes were highlighted with blue and her clothes hugged her curves beautifully. One of the reasons the man couldn't take his eyes off of her.

The third man looked uncomfortable at both his friend's incessant staring and the general environment of the club itself. He was a pharmaceutical rep posing as a psychic sidekick. Who also posed as a Detective. A pretty woman passed the table and he was momentarily side tracked from his thoughts of wondering how he'd been talked into another undercover mission.

The forth occupant, also a man; was older than the others. The suit he usually wore had been forsaken for a more casual ensemble, something he was entirely uncomfortable with. He swirled the beer in his hand, his eyes sharp and sweeping over every other face in the room. He was here to fight crime tonight. As the constant drum beat began to give him a headache, he wondered if it was worth it this time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_That same morning, the foursome had been called promptly to the Office of the Chief of Police, Karen Vick. She had a case for them. All of them, she'd hastened to add when Lassiter had stepped forward to block Shawn's hand from the file. He'd backed away, slightly disappointed at the prospect of working with the departments resident idiot. Shawn had been unusually quiet for most of the morning, but when the Chief had revealed that they needed a team to scope out the new hottest club in Santa Barbara, he'd instantly turned back into his usual annoying self. Much to Lassiter's disappointment._

_But the overworked and under paid Chief had stressed to all of them that they were to observe only. No heroics, she'd made sure to make that an order. Shawn was a little put out to say the least, but none the less, when the briefing was over he'd hastily pulled Gus out of the Station to go home and get changed. He'd even ignored Lassiter's jibe about him being such a girl over his appearance. He could deal with that later. At that point in time, he'd needed to get out of the Station and into a private place where he could... relieve per say, the pressure that had been building ever since he'd entered the Station two hours earlier._

_Everything had been fine, he thought back. Everything had been normal that morning until she'd done that in front of him. They'd bantered, exchanged pointed looks and even, much to his delight, flirted a little over the paperwork. Before she'd gone and made him crazy, everything had been sane and the world had kept on spinning. And then, right in front of his searching eyes, she'd done it._

_Juliet O'Hara had pulled her plump bottom lip between her teeth and nibbled it._

_Shawn had been instantly lost to the vision in front of him. His stomach had exploded with fire and his eyes had darkened. His jeans had constricted around his pressing erection and he'd almost choked himself with the coffee he'd been sipping at the same time. Juliet had looked up from her paperwork in surprise, her eyes widening when she watched his eyes flash with lust. His gaze had immediately dropped to her lips and he momentarily looked like he wanted to devour her right there on her desk._

_The way he was staring at her made Juliet quiver herself. She suddenly felt like a morsel he was about to eat, and her mind wandered to think about what might have put him in that kind of a mood. Of course, when she was thinking, the bottom lip had been pulled in again and Shawn had let out a sound of want in the back of his throat. It hadn't taken her long to catch on that he was suddenly fixated with her mouth, and had indulged him from then on. She knew._

_Of course she knew. It wasn't hard to keep Shawn entertained. All she had to do was use her mouth to distract him. She'd pretended to go back to her paperwork, ignoring the fact that he was unusually quiet. Then, she'd began her little game of 'Torture Shawn until he Cracks.' Her tongue had slipped out between her lips experimentally, wetting them and making them shine under the bright fluorescent lights of the room. She'd non-chalantly glanced up from her paperwork to see his cheeks go red and his mouth go slack. Not once did his gaze waver from her lips. Juliet smiled to herself. She was having fun now. In all honesty, she was a little bit turned on at the thought of teasing Shawn. He was always watching her when he thought she wasn't looking._

_But she was looking. And she liked what she saw when she looked. The physical attraction had been sizzling lately and it was becoming harder and harder to ignore it. She'd known that she loved him and vice versa for a long time. But now... Now they really wanted to do something about it. While Shawn looked, Juliet tortured._

_Next was the pen, rolling between her lips and her tongue flicking out every now and again to lick the cap as if she was deep in thought. She was deep in thought alright. Thoughts that were making her flush with heat and continue her little game. She saw him shift uncomfortably in the chair and smiled when she realized his predicament. With that thought in mind, she'd stood from the desk and looked at him fully for the first time. "Coming?" She inwardly celebrated her little pun, all the while walking away._

_"I wish..." she'd heard him mumble, staying exactly where he was; his problem hidden by the desk in front of him. Pretending that she'd heard nothing, she continued to walk away, feeling his eyes burn into her the whole time._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After he'd released some of the built up tension from the morning, Shawn had been oddly excited about the coming night. Juliet was blissfully unaware of his newly formulating plan, which involved only one word. Revenge. The opportunity had fallen right into his lap when the Chief had sent them to the perfect place to build sexual tension. A nightclub was a breeding ground for lust and in many cases, people liked to breed there too. He'd gone through almost all of the shirts in his wardrobe until Gus had lost his patience and ordered him to wear the next shirt he picked. Thankfully, he'd landed on a shirt that consisted of Juliet's favourite colour; green.

And so here they were, several hours later, Lassiter and Gus in the most uncomfortable situation of their lives and Shawn and Juliet in the most sexually driven situation they'd ever been in. It was no surprise when Lassiter finally called it a night. He threw his hands up in the air almost comically, downing the last of his beer. "You know what? There's nothing here. We've been watching these disgusting lunatics for at least an hour and a half and I haven't seen jack. I'm leaving before someone starts humping the table leg... or mine..." he grimaced, motioning for Juliet to move so that he could get out.

"Aww but Lassie, you were fitting in so well. It was like you were twenty again! I personally think it took years off of you..." Shawn grinned when Lassiter glared, watching as the Head Detective resisted the urge to say something that was most likely a swear word. The disgruntled man pulled on his jacket.

"I'll report to the Chief. Are you coming with me O'Hara?" Shawn's gaze snapped to Juliet's. It seemed her decision had already been made by the look in his eyes.

"No, I think I'll stay Carlton. It's been a while since I let loose," she looked at Shawn when she said it, making his smile turn into a smirk that turned his usually friendly face into one that made her shiver and bite back a little groan. Gus raised a hand before Lassiter could move away from the table.

"Can you give me a ride?"

"I'm walking Guster. Beer, remember? Section 45A in the Police Code states-" Lassiter was about to go off on one of his Police rants when Gus interrupted him.

"Dude. The floor is sticky. Do you think I give a damn about the Police Code?" His expression was the epitome of seriousness and Lassiter sighed loudly, sweeping his arm back and relenting. "Thank God. Shawn, if you get out of here alive please don't touch any of the furniture in the Office until I've disinfected you." Shawn chuckled loudly at his best friends obsession with hygiene and germs.

"Buddy, all you've touched is the seat and the table. Hell you tried to avoid that as much as you could. Live a little..."

"I'm trying to Shawn. But if I want to live at all, I shouldn't touch anything in here!"

"Guster!" Lassiter roared from halfway across the room, thinking that Gus was following him all the time. Gus jumped, Lassiter's voice loud even over the music. "Hurry it up! I desperately want to leave this pit of despair." Gus waved his goodbye to Juliet and Shawn before obediently following the grouchy Detective out of the club. Juliet shivered. They were alone now. Well aside from the hundreds of people flocking around them, they were relatively alone.

She glanced up at him from her drink, blushing as he raised an eyebrow. Now that they were alone, Juliet was regretting teasing him so much earlier. The look in his eyes told her that he wanted his revenge and he wanted it now. Shawn smirked when the flush of red spread over her cheeks. She really shouldn't have challenged him. She'd teased him to the point where he'd had to take matters into his own hands, which was unsatisfying at the best of times. But when all you could think about was a certain woman's lips, it was downright awful. Sure, it relieved a little pressure, but ever since she'd waltzed into the club in her tight fitting jeans and floaty top it was like that afternoon hadn't happened and the pressure began to build again.

He was going to make her pay for her little game and Juliet knew it. She knew just by the way his eyes swept over her.

"Let's dance Jules."

It wasn't so much a question as an order, one she really didn't want to disobey. She slipped out from behind the table much to his surprise. He'd expected a bit more of a fight from her than that, but none came as he drained the last of his drink and stood. He walked with her to the dance floor, his hand resting warmly on her lower back and sending waves of electricity coursing through her veins. He led her through throngs of people to the middle of the floor, where they were pressed against _everyone_, including each other.

At first, Juliet's movements were measured, her embarrassment at the situation overriding her need to enjoy herself. Shawn, evidently wasn't having the same trouble loosening up as his large hands found her hips and pulled her flush against him, no questions asked at this point. No going back and no regretting it. As Juliet's eyes fluttered closed, she found her movements becoming more fluid as she hit her stride and the beat began to take hold of her started to enjoy the heat, the humidity and the feeling of Shawn pressed intimately against her. The room to move was limited at that point, but she made the most of the space she had and let her hands slide up to lock around her partners neck, bringing them even closer than she'd thought possible. Shawn was moving with her, his usually clumsy movements replaced by smooth and oddly graceful ones instead.

Juliet couldn't help herself. The entire day had been building the sexual tension.

Hell, ever since he'd waltzed into that diner and proclaimed that she'd stolen his seat, the heat between them had been slowly coming to the boil. Juliet suddenly mused over how different he looked now. When she'd met him, he'd been slender and lithe. Now, she observed that he'd filled out nicely. His body felt strong under her fingertips, powerful almost; like he could lift her over his shoulder easily. Experimentally, she let a hand slip along his stomach, pleasantly surprised when it felt firm under her touch. The movement caused him to moan softly next to her ear, bringing her back to her current situation and away from her appreciation of his body.

Shawn's hands had become considerably braver during her musings and had slipped lower, resting just above her ass and teasing her ever so slightly.

The feel of the overpowering heat and his body moving with her's made her move, her head tilting up at capturing his lips in a kiss that was neither soft nor gentle. Instead it poured years of longing and desire out. Juliet's idle hands moved to his hair while his stayed where they were, pressing harder onto her already hot skin. His tongue slipped past her lips to stroke her own and suddenly they were like every other couple on the floor, the want and desire pouring out to the beat of the music. Juliet pulled her head back only to turn in his arms, her back now pressed against his chest and her ass curving into his crotch.

Shawn groaned loudly and Juliet could feel exactly why. But she continued to dance against him, letting her head fall back against his shoulder. Every so often she would grind backwards into his erection to make him pant in her ear, as one mindless thumping song began to blend into another.

He was growling now, she could feel his chest vibrate against her back and to say it turned her on would be an understatement. Juliet was beyond aroused at that moment, her own pressure building deliciously at the top of her thighs. She knew she'd have to get him alone soon, before she went insane or spontaneously combusted right there on the dance floor. Shawn it seemed, had other ideas about when they were leaving. His situation was painful sure, but having Juliet at his mercy and on the dance floor at the same time was too good an opportunity to pass up. He let one hand slid from her waist and down, past the top of her jeans.

The soft gasp he caught from her mouth only served to spur him on in his quest to make her crazy with lust. He slipped lower, his hand finally slipping between her legs and making her gasp loudly. Juliet's hips bucked off of their own accord as her body instantly tried to relieve the ache that had gathered there. Shawn chuckled, low and sultry in her ear. "My, my, my Jules... I guess I'm not the only one with a problem..." As he spoke, he rubbed softly and she cried out as the denim scratched against her with his hand. Shawn was lost when she moaned loudly, and suddenly all he wanted to do was make her unravel under his fingertips. He rubbed again, this time keeping the continuous motion going.

His erection was painful against his pants but he couldn't bring himself to care as she reached back to grip his thighs. Anything to hold onto as her hips began to move off of their own accord against his hand. All she could think about was the pleasure shooting through her at every thrust of her hips, every touch of his hand and every brush of his lips on her neck. She was only brought back to reality when his hand was gone, but she needn't have worried. Shawn had merely paused to look around. When he was sure no-one was paying the slightest attention, he went a step further and slipped his hand past her jeans and down- down to her panties.

Juliet's sob made him made him go further, the soft material no match for his probing fingers as he reached past them. His finger's found her slick core easily, slipping through the wetness to find her clit. Shawn was in heaven at the feel of her under his fingers, but he was no-where near as close as Juliet was. One flick was all it took and she exploded under him, the lust, the heat, the music and the man combining to make her scream into the air, her head thrown back and her hips bucking under the power of her orgasm. The music drowned out her cries, but Shawn heard every little sound, every little whimper and moan that had him so aroused he didn't think it possible.

Juliet had turned to absolute jelly in his arms, but he didn't remove his hand from her center. Instead, he moved _them._ Juliet was easy to guide, her orgasm still tingling in her limbs. No-one paid them any attention as Shawn maneuvered them towards the fire exit quickly, the door giving little resistance to the couple.

They found themselves in the cool night air, but none of the heat was lost.

Juliet turned in his arms before he pushed her against a nearby wall. Immediately and mindlessly, her legs were hitched up around his waist and his lips were attacking hers. Juliet couldn't see anything but the man under her fingers. She couldn't care less that she'd just come in front of a room full of people, or that she was about to have sex in an alleyway. All she knew at that moment was that she wanted Shawn to make her come again. She wanted him inside her, filling her and making her sob with pleasure. They wasted little time in striving to that end.

She made light work of his shirt, the buttons dinging off of the ground and the wall as the material was ripped open. Juliet's shirt got much the same treatment, until her breasts were revealed to Shawn's hungry mouth. He pulled the lace down to rest under them, not wanting to take the time to undo it and pull it off.

Immediately he took a hardened nipple into his mouth and Juliet's head fell back, her mouth open as he laved it with his tongue; biting and nibbling until she was gasping for air and his scalp was burning from where she'd been yanking on his hair. Not that he particularly minded a little pain with his pleasure. All the time that he'd been toying with her breasts, she'd been grinding against his erection which by now was causing him a great deal of pain.

It was Juliet who finally broke through the haze of pleasure to reach down and unbuckle his belt with one hand, the other woven into his hair. Shawn groaned as she slid his zipper down, the metal teeth scraping him through his boxers. Juliet made light work of them, unbuttoning one handed not proving to be a problem. When she gripped him, all was lost.

All that Shawn could see and feel was Juliet's warm hand surrounding him, pumping slowly and teasingly, her thumb sweeping up to collect the pre-cum on his head. Their breaths were coming in short, sharp gasps as Juliet guided him to her center, pausing only to rub his slick head over her clit to taunt him. Shawn nudged his hips upwards to make her continue. She took his not-so-subtle hint and moved him to her opening, the heat from her center already radiating down onto him.

With a quick thrust, Shawn was where he'd wanted to be all day. Buried deep inside Juliet, her mouth open and her eyes clenched shut as he filled her deliciously. She couldn't help the little panting sounds that were escaping her, her breath seemingly lost as he started to thrust upwards into her. His lips found her breasts again and even as her back rubbed against the wall, she couldn't bring herself to care. her vision was blurring at the edges as Shawn's thrusts began to rock her with him.

Juliet could do little but hang onto his shoulders, hoping that she didn't lose her grip. Shawn's hand didn't waver and he kept her at the same height while he continued to power upwards in a newly frantic pace. He was groaning now, around her nipple with every thrust he made and eventually she joined him in his vocalisation.

"Sha-awn!" her head fell back again as she slipped down the wall slightly, letting him go deep into her. Suddenly he was brushing over her clit with every thrust and all she could see was stars and blurry objects. The fire was spreading through her belly and into her breasts, her arms, neck. Shawn wasn't far behind her. The only thing he really wanted was to see her come again. That was a sight to behold he mused as he pushed upwards again, the newer angle allowing him more control of how deep her could go.

He let out a little groan, before absolutely burying himself into her to the hilt, hitting her clit at the same time. Juliet's eyes widened as she came, her sobs of pleasure echoing throughout the alleyway as her orgasm burned through her body, her finger's digging into Shawn's shoulders and her body clamping down on him. Shawn roared into her neck, the his entire length engulfed by fire and wetness as Juliet came around him.

He could do little but slam his lips against hers as he came into her, his hips bucking with hers as his orgasm practically electrocuted his insides. Juliet was flooded with his release and she wrapped an arm around his neck to steady them as he groaned against her lips. As the high finally began to wear off, Shawn breathed heavily into his lovers neck, taking the time to soothe her with scattered kisses and letting his hands stroke her stomach to help her relax.

"Alright Jules..." he purred, watching as she finally opened her eyes to look down at him, her gaze focusing again and her breathing sounding much more human and normal. "You okay?" he asked when she seemed to be slightly more co-herent.

"Yeah..." she breathed outwards. "Can we please go back to yours? This alleyway is a little creepy..." Shawn laughed, loud and ringing, making her smile at him. "I don't think I can walk..." she groaned as he slipped out of her and set her gently onto her feet. Her knees gave way briefly, but he caught her quickly, his own body having trouble with movement and staying upright. But he did his best, pulling her shirt together for her as she buttoned her jeans. Shawn quickly took care of his own, before going to rebutton his shirt.

He paused when he noticed the mess she had made of it.

"Uh Jules?" She looked up from searching in her pockets. Seeing his shirt for the first time, she blushed. "What are you going to do to make up for this?" he raised an eyebrow, making her smile.

"I can think of one or two hundred things I could do..." she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, and for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, Shawn was lost.

* * *

A/N: Holy crap that was smutty. I love writing the smut, but I just don't like the rest of the story =/ Don't get me wrong, I think it's okay, but I think I also rushed it a little. Oh well, it's more smut for the fans anyway.

I hope you all enjoyed it ^^ Reviews make Shawn dance. In a dirty, dirty way.


End file.
